Requiem of Kindness
by Kurome4Ever
Summary: 'Kindness achieves more than force'. The Jaegers use this doctrine to change the country in a more sophisticated way.
1. Kindness Goes a Long Way

The Jaegers returned from Kyoroch filled with melancholy. Three of their members had perished so far, one of whom had a family. Shortly after they returned, Esdese had been called to impede the progress of Revolutionary Army, alongside Grand General Budou. Free of their commander's presence, the three remaining Jaegers held a meeting. All three of them agreed on one thing.

"Prime Minister has to go." Wave said, placing his hand on top of the table "What happened with Wild Hunt cannot continue. Henceforth, I've brought reinforcements."

The door opened and two individuals came in. One was a fair woman with blonde hair. The other was a young girl with similar traits. Both of them wore black clothes due to the fact they were mourning

"But how?" Run said "I thought Shura and Champ raped and killed them."

"You underestimate the resourcefulness of the Jaegers. I figured out this might happen, so I replaced them with dummies, specifically prisoners due to execution with similar traits, and hid them in the mountains." Wave said

"Hello, Sir Wave." the woman said

"Welcome Cordelia and Alicia. You're taking great risks here to go behind General Esdese's back and help us root out the corruption from the Empire." Wave spoke.

Cordelia and her daughter Alicia adopted steely expressions

"We were always of the same mind as rebels, but given that Bols was drafted into the Empire before we could offer them their support, we decided not to show that. However, we can now abandon all pretense. We will undertake this course of action."

Wave nodded to Kurome, who left the room. She came back shortly afterwards with a small dog in her arms.

"This is Imperial Arms, Koro. It belonged to my teammate. If there is justice in your heart, no matter what form it takes, it will accept you. Unfortunately, Seryu had bad form of justice within her, but that was enough for Koro to be compatible with her." Kurome explained.

She handed the dog to Alicia. Both Koro and Alicia were surrounded by warm glow and Koro snuggled into her arms.

"You are compatible. Congratulations." Wave said "Now come on, there is work to be done. The war is sometimes won not by force, but by kindness. Here is the plan..."

* * *

"Your Majesty, you seem bored." Prime Minister Onest said

There was a knock of the door. Wave entered, followed by a young girl. The Jaegers were allowed to enter without knocking in case of emergency.

"Your majesty, this is Alicia, daughter of Bols. He was our teammate until his tragic death." Wave introduced

"Your majesty." Alicia bowed slightly "I heard you were lonely and bored. Would you mind playing with me and Koro? That should help with the issues."

"She is compatible with Koro." Wave told Onest "We tested her since the Jaegers lost three members and she would fit right in."

"I suppose I'll allow it." Onest said "However, she is far too young, so to avoid her death, one of you will have to be her chaperone during battles."

Damn that old man." Wave thought, clenching his fists "Pretending he cares. He will get what's coming to him. All of them will."

"I'd very much like to." Emperor Makoto said.

Alicia joined him on the floor and held out Koro for him to pet. The small dog enjoyed the touch. Prime Minister looked at them playing, then at Wave. The Jaeger had that look on his face and fire in his eyes. What did he hope to accomplish? His gaze fell on the young girl and a young boy playing. This was the perfect opportunity to assassinate the Emperor, thereby stripping Onest of his authority as well. Yet neither Wave nor Alicia showed any intentions of doing so.

"Does that unnerve you, old man?" Wave thought "Kindness offers more success than brute force. With Alicia's influence, Makoto will cast your own influence aside, steering the country on the right path and completing our plan. Neither you nor the commander will see it coming and will allow her to visit him, like letting a viper into your midst. And because of your lack of understanding, you will lose."


	2. First battle (part 1)

They were supposed to join the two generals and aid them in pushing back the Revolutionary army on Onest orders. They all detested it, but had to comply. Onest was a smart man who would suspect foul play and ban contacts between Alicia and Makoto should they refuse. They couldn't afford that. Which is why they were on the site in their full battle gear and equipped with their Imperial arms.

One of the members of Revolutionary army moved to impale Alicia, but Koro blocked his attack. Alicia smiled sweetly at him, and plunged the sword into his torso.

"Sorry. We sympathize, but this is all part of the plan." she assured him "Besides, Esdese loves to play with her victims, so be thankful I spared you from that pain."

The soldier slumped forward, being granted the mercy of swift death, somewhat a rarity in current Empire. Wave came up from behind her and nodded at the sight.

"You are nothing like your predecessor in terms of your approach. I've taught you well." was all Wave said before walking away.

Alicia beamed at the appraisal, but regained her impassive expression. Wave taught her to be as kind as possible and that the poker face was the best way to fool others. She planned to turn that knowledge against Onest in the future. She refocused on the present. In front of her stood Akame, the one who made her father an easy target.

"I want your head." she said "Shura and Champ are next. They desecrated Papa's grave. You helped kill Papa."

"Why are you here? You are far too young to be in a war." Akame questioned

"I don't have a choice. If we want the plan to work, we have to obey Onest's every order while simultaneously wrenching every bit of the control from him. If he suspects foul play, our plan is doomed. That's why we're here. I believe you have the similar idea, right?" Alicia said to no one in particular

"Yes." said a tall man in armor "That's how I see things. I take down the rebels on his orders and then strike at him when he least expects it. However, with your plan, that might not be neccessary. Let's finish them and continue it."

"Right." Alicia agreed "Koro, berserk mode. Block their attacks with the barrier while we combine Adramelech with my blade."

Akame could only gape as it happened. Thunder danced along the edges of Alicia's sword.


	3. First battle: Knight and her friend

It was time to carry the second step of the plan.

Tatsumi got into the stance, Alicia and Koro opposite him. Tatsumi swung his blade. The plan was to injure Alicia in such a way it would heal fairly quickly, but still be serious enough to warrant her removal from the battlefield. And Tatsumi did just that.

"She is wounded." Wave reacted quickly "Permission to withdraw?"

"Permission granted." Grand General Budo said

"I am the one who decides what my subordinates do." Esdese interrupted

"Alicia is wounded." Budou said, rolling his eyes "Besides, I outrank you and your beloved Prime Minister knows this."

Esdese was silent, knowing deep down inside that he was right.

"Go." Budou said, turning to Alicia and Wave "And good luck."

Wave donned his armor and scooped Alicia into his arms, before he ran away at incredible speed. There was no time to waste. With both Budo and Esdese occupied, it was a perfect time to strike.

 **-Imperial palace-**

"We received the report that Alicia is wounded. She and Wave withdrew from the battle in order for her to recover. Would you like to see her?" Prime Minister Onest asked

"Yes, I'd like to." the Emperor said

Onest snapped his fingers and a young woman appeared

"Take him to see Alicia, my dear."

The young woman nodded and started walking away. Makoto followed silently. The young woman opened the door. Inside, laying on the bed, was Alicia, with Koro lying on her, warming her up. She smiled at the child Emperor. Then her expression changed.

"Could we talk in private?" she asked

"Of course." the young woman said

She left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Makoto." she addressed the Emperor by his first name "Since I am your friend, it's my job to prevent you from being used."

"What are you talking about?" the young Emperor asked, genuinely confused

"I meant." Alicia paused a little "That Prime Minister Onest was lying to you for ten years. Here."

She handed Makoto a notebook. Makoto opened the page and saw that it was unmistakably Onest's handwriting.

"How does this prove anything?" he asked suspiciously

"Flip to page 13." Alicia instructed

And so Makoto did. His eyes widened. Pages 13 and 14 contained all the details of an elaborate plan to murder the previous Emperor and Empress, Makoto's father and mother.

Makoto contemplated what he had just read. This had to have been a frame job of some sort...Minister would never..."

"Would he lie to me?" Makoto mused

"I think he would." Alicia said "From what I heard, he'd do anything to keep things as they are. He even had papa sacrificed for that goal."

Makoto sat on her bed, and stared at her for a while

"I know your heart hurts." Alicia told him "Just as mine did when papa died. I got my closure, though. Will you get yours?"

"Yes..." Makoto murmured after a brief silence "Because he killed my parents, he has to pay...and I'll collect."

Alicia smiled at him and he smiled back. Both smiles were strained. They were friends, and they both experienced the same thing: the loss of a parent. Or parents, in Makoto's case. They shared this trait with commander Esdese herself. Unlike them, though, she didn't give a damn about her late father.

"I assign you a new duty." Makoto said in privacy of four walls "You're no longer Alicia of the Jaegers. I declare you my knight. Your first order is to strike down my parents' killer, Prime Minister Onest."

"It shall be done, my liege." Alicia said softly "I reckon my wound would heal completely in next three days or so. I'll do it then."


	4. Hired Assassin

Makoto visited Alicia, bringing her flowers and homemade cake.

"Are you feeling better?" Makoto asked with concern in his voice

"I am fine." Alicia said with a small smile.

She placed the cake on the table, before pulling out a small glass bead from under the pillow. It contained a powerful neurotoxin capable of killing a man in a matter of minutes. She injected it into the cake.

"A special gift for prime minister. He enjoys such delicacies." she said with a lopsided smile "I am an assassin hired by you for this task and I shall carry it out."

"You'd better make it up to me with another cake, though." Makoto said with a smile of his own

"Of course. I am making a buffet to celebrate the end of the era. Free for all." Alicia promised, taking his hands in hers.

"Guards!" Makoto called

Two young men came running

"Call Grand General Budou immediately." Makoto ordered

Minutes later, the intimidating man was there. Both Makoto and Alicia remained undaunted, though

"This is my last request as the Emperor." Makoto said "Secure the perimeter. Block every entry and exit. Nobody is to enter and nobody is to leave unless I specifically allow it. Keep an eye on Esdese specifically. I think her loyalty is to Honest and not myself or the Empire. I am avenging my parents tonight. I am stepping down as Emperor afterwards. I am unfit to rule, having fallen for Honest's tricks. Besides, I'd rather live my life by Alicia and Koro's side, unburdened. Wave of the Jaegers will take my place."

"Understood." Budou said "All right, you heard him. Move out!"

And Imperial Guard did, leaving the chamber as one entity. Alicia walked out of the room and made her way to prime minister's headquarters with the cake.

"Good afternoon." Alicia said politely "I brought this cake. I heard you like confectionery. Bon appetit."

Prime Minister devoured the major portion of the cake, before noticing that Alicia wasn't eating.

"Why won't you eat?"

"Oh." Alicia said "I am still a little sick and..."

The neurotoxin began to act and Honest dropped on all fours, his eyes bulging

"...and that cake will be the death of me." Alicia finished with a melancholic grin "It contains a poison which is shutting down your brain and by proxy, your bodily functions. And don't bother calling for help." she added, noticing his hand moving towards emergency bell "This palace, I am afraid, is in lockdown."

"Who would dare do...?" Onest drawled out

"I requested from Budo that he and his Imperial Guard keep it that way." Alicia lied smoothly "Given how much he loathes your control over the Emperor, he agreed easily."

It was a partial truth.

"Bye bye." Alicia said, opening the door in a smooth fashion and closing them behind her just as smoothly "I leave you to your fate."

Her knees buckled. Fortunately, Budou was there to catch her. She rested against him for a while before taking a deep breath.

"It is done." she said "Take me to see the Emperor."

Budo nodded and led her down the corridor. When they entered the room, Makoto looked up from the paper he was folding

"Ah." Alicia said "Origami?"

"My mother was an expert." Makoto said wistfully "Before Honest killed her and my father, that is."

His face darkened at these words.

"The task is done. The new era is upon us."

-x-

"People of the Empire." Makoto spoke

To his right was Alicia, to his left was Wave and behind them were Budou and Kurome. Wave and Kurome wore crowns on their heads.

"As you can see, I am stepping down from my position as the Emperor. My successors have already been chosen."

Wave and Kurome stepped forward and the crowd cheered

"Wave and Kurome will give you back what was taken from you. Freedom and equality among all." Makoto continued "Furthermore, Budou is retiring from his position as well and going with me and Alicia to live in countryside and replace the father I lost."

The crowd cheered louder.

Wave took the scepter from Makoto. The double doors opened. Run and Esdese entered hastily, bewildered expressions on their faces

"With my authority, I strip Run and Esdese of their positions. Guards, take her away."

Two men came in and dragged Esdese away. Coincidentally, her ice powers didn't work."

"The Ring of Orthos." Makoto said, showcasing the ring he held, used by Honest until recently "Immediate cancellation of any Teigu powers in the vicinity. Excluding living ones." he added, turning to Alicia.

Koro yelped cutely at him.

"But blood is living." Run pointed out

"It doesn't count as such for the purposes of my heirloom Teigu which Honest stole from my family." Makoto explained "Alicia, Budou, Koro. We are leaving immediately."

"As for you, Run." Wave said "I give you free reign over that matter."

"Thank you, your majesty." Run grinned

"And I'll help." Alicia said with a similar grin

In a nearby tavern, Champ felt a chill running up his spine.

 **(A/N: The reality made Makoto and Alicia mature for their age. They're both twelve years old, by the way. I have a sequel planned. It will be called 'New Era. It will depict everyone's lives in the new era, and will be longer than this. Consider this a prequel of sorts in that regard.)**


End file.
